PBS Kids 24/7 Channel Launch Party Special (Featuring Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff)/Transcript
Main * (The yellow cab parks) * (Buster Baxter gets out of the cab) * Buster Baxter: Yeah Uh Just Give Me a Second, Me Got to Go Get Directions, Me Be Right Back! * (A Man puts cookies on a plate) * Woman: Thank You! * (Buster Baxter walks over to the counter) * Buster Baxter: Uh Excuse Me, Can You Tell Me How to Get To... (smells something) Cookie! Me Take Cookies Please? * Baker: Okay! Sure Thing, Here You Go! * Buster Baxter: Ooh Thank You! *Baker: Alright You're Welcome! You're Sure You Don't Need a Cab? *Buster Baxter: Nope Me Good! *Baker: Okay!, (Waves Bye) Bye! * (Cut to Buster Baxter in the cab) * Buster Baxter: Stop the Cab! * (Cab stops) * (Buster Baxter Closes the Cab Door and Walks to a Cookie Stand) * Buster Baxter: Hi'ya! * Cookie Seller: Hi! * Buster Baxter: Me Take Cookies Please. * Cookie Seller: Would You Like Chocolate Chip, or Peanut Butter, Oatmeal Raisin... * Buster Baxter: Yes! * Cookie Seller: Oh okay (laughs and hands Buster Baxter the cookies) Here you go! * Buster Baxter: Thank You! Mmm Nom Nom Nom! * (Back in the cab) * Buster Baxter: Stop the Cab! * (Cab stops) * (Buster Baxter Closes the Cab Door and Walks to a Girl Scout Cookie Stand) *Buster Baxter: Hi! Me Take All the Cookies? *Girl Scout Member 1: All? *Buster Baxter: Yup That Right! *(Girl Scout Member 2 hands Buster Baxter all the cookies) *Buster Baxter: Thanks! Oh and Can You Tell Me How to Get to The 24/7 Launch Party? *Girl Scout Member 1: Take the Second Right! *Buster Baxter: Wow! Always Ask a Scout. Thank You for Cookies! Mmm! *(The girl scouts high five) *(Buster Baxter opens the cab door and gets inside of the cab) *Mark Lesswell: How Did it Go Buster Baxter? *Buster Baxter: Oh Terrific! *Mark Lesswell: Good, But Did You Find Out How to Get to The 24/7 Launch Party? *Buster Baxter: Oh That!, Yeah Yeah Yeah!, *(Cab Driver Looks Over at Buster Baxter and Mark Lesswell) *Cab Driver: Where to Man? *Buster Baxter: That Way! *Mark Lesswell: You Heard Him! (does Buster Baxter voice) That Way! *(Buster Baxter and Mark Lesswell Look at Eachother and Nod) *(The Cab Passes a TV With the PBS Kids P Pals Logo on It) * (The Camera Zooms Into the TV Revealing the PBS Kids P Pals Logo) * (PBS Kids Theme Plays) * (Shows PBS Kids IDs & Clips (1993-2016)) * PBS Kids 24/7 Channel Launch Party Special. * Sid The Science Kid: Oh, Hi! It's Me Sid! Because It's The 24/7 Channel Launch!, * (Song Starts) * Mort: (Singing) Is The Ending Of The Old Channel, The Begin Of The New!, * BJ: (Singing) There's Lot Of Fun You Have Tonight!, * Julie Sanders: (Singing) & Lots Of Things To Do! * Mr. Ratburn: (Singing) We Gonna Have A Countdown!, * May: (Singing) With Everybody Here!, * Arthur: Then Will Shout Down Really Loud... * PBS Kids Characters: "Happy 24/7 Channel Launch"! * Elmo & Zoe: (Singing) Happy 24/7 Channel Launch!, * Barney: (Singing) Happy 24/7 Channel Launch!, * PBS Kids Characters: Happy, Happy, Happy 24/7 Channel Launch!, * Sid The Science Kid: (Laughing) (Singing) It's The One Night of The Year!, * Daniel Tiger: I Get To Stay Up Late! Yeah Baby, Whoa, Ho! * Sid The Science Kid: (Singing) We're All Up Way Fast 24/7! * Mort: (Singing) Everyone Will Be There! I Know! Category:Spoofs Category:Transcripts